Mercusuar
by hanami.isma
Summary: Bakugou bertemu dengan Uraraka untuk sekian lama. Uraraka sudah berubah, berbeda dengan Uraraka yang dikenalnya dahulu. for event #KACCHAKOVALENTINEDAY2018


Mercusuar

Boku No Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi

Pair : Kacchako

Rate : T

Genre : Romance(?)

AU - Oneshot

\--

Warning! Typo, alur cepat atau sebagainya. Jika ada persamaan judul atau alur cerita dengan fic lain, Hanami nggak tau, soalnya ide Hanami kek gini :"

Playing song : Mercusuar - Kunto Aji

\--

Pulau yang berada di luar pulau Jepang ini memang sangat indah, deburan ombak dan pasir putih.

Sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang akan memanjakan mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sampai suatu pagi, seorang pria yang berumur 20an terdampar di pantai itu, rambutnya kuning, ia mengenakan pakaian yang sudah terkoyak.

Seorang nelayan melihatnya dan segera berlari terbirit-birit sambil memanggil nelayan yang lainnya.

"Dia masih hidup! Ayo, segera bawa ke Nona Ochako...!"

\--

Bakugou Katsuki membuka matanya perlahan, langit-langit berwarna cokelat yang terlihat seperti serabut pohon kelapa.

Ia memaksa duduk, dan ia menyadari kalau dadanya yang terluka sudah terbalut dengan kain kassa, dan tangan kirinya di gips.

Ia masih merasa pusing dan ia melihat wajahnya dipantulan cermin, pucat.

Sifat keras kepala Bakugou melekat kuat pada dirinya, ia turun dari kasur, tidak memikirkan pemilik pondok, ia melangkah keluar dengan tertatih.

"Sial, ini dimana?" Bakugou menggeram, suara deburan ombak terdengar dekat dan bau asin yang tercium kuat.

"Laut...?"

Bakugou baru ingat, kalau terakhir ia berada di pelabuhan, melawan villain yang cukup kuat.

Lalu kepalanya serasa dihantam dengan keras, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat pusing, kehilangan keseimbangan, dan pingsan.

\--

Sebuah tangan putih terulur, menyentuh rambut Bakugou, dan ia melayang. Tangan putih itu terulur dan menarik tubuh Bakugou dengan pelan dan hati-hati.

\--

Bakugou membuka matanya, ia berada diruangan saat ia terbangun sebelumnya, tetapi kali ini diluar sangat gelap, hanya ada sebuah perapian kecil didekat pintu, dan beberapa lampu minyak yang menempel di dinding, yang terlihat sangat... kuno

Lalu seorang wanita masuk sambil membawa mangkuk dan segelas minuman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Bakugou-kun?"

"Uraraka... Ochako?"

"Hahaha, iya... ini aku..." Uraraka menarik kursi dan duduk disamping ranjang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Sudah, makan dulu... kau pingsan selama 4 hari. Kau butuh energi..." potong Uraraka cepat.

"Aku tidak lapar..." ucap Bakugou ketus -seperti biasanya-

"Kau memang tidak lapar, tapi tubuhmu butuh nutrisi..."

"Kupikir, setelah kau menjadi hero profesional, tidak membuatmu bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini..." sindir Uraraka.

Bakugou terlihat enggan, tapi ia menuruti perkataan Uraraka dan mengambil mangkuk dari tangan Uraraka, semangkuk bubur.

Bakugou memakannya dengan pelan, dan Uraraka hanya menatapnya dengan lega.

Uraraka mengambil mangkuk yang sudah kosong dari pangkuan Bakugou.

"Nah, sekarang istirahatlah... tenagamu perlu dipulihkan." ucap Uraraka seraya ia berjalan keluar.

"Selamat malam..." lanjutnya.

\--

Suara anak-anak kecil yang berisik membangunkan Bakugou. Matahari sudah meninggi.

Bakugou keluar dari pondok itu, sekumpulan anak kecil sedang bermain didepan pondok itu.

Seorang anak perempuan melihat Bakugou berdiri dipintu.

"AAAAA!!!! NONA OCHAKOOOO!!!! ORANG MATI ITU BANGUN!!!" anak itu menjerit lalu berlari.

"Hei! Aku bukan orang mati!!!" bentak Bakugou.

Lalu anak yang lain ikut berlari, ketakutan.

"WAJAHNYA MENYERAMKAN!"

"UWAAAA!!! MAMAAAA!!!!"

"Hei, ada apa ini?" anak-anak itu menubruk Uraraka yang sedang membawa sebuah keranjang.

"Ituuu... orang matinya bangun..." anak perempuan itu menunjuk Bakugou.

Uraraka tertawa, "Astaga, dia bukan orang mati, Miku-chan. Dia masih hidup. Namanya Bakugou Katsuki, temanku saat di sekolah dulu, yah... meskipun kami sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu... "

Anak-anak itu terdiam, sambil sesekali melihat Bakugou.

"Sudah, jangan panggil paman itu orang mati lagi... mengerti?" kata Uraraka.

Anak-anak itu mengangguk, "Baiiikk..."

"Bagus, sekarang pulanglah, nanti sore kita akan belajar, oke?"

"Okeee..."

Jantung Bakugou berdetak lebih cepat. Benarkah yang didepannya adalah Uraraka Ochako? Uraraka yang dulu ia kenal sebagai sosok gadis yang selalu bersemangat, ceria dan supel. Dan baru kali ini ia melihat sisi Uraraka yang lain, lembut namun tegas, dan keibuan. Ia sudah menjadi wanita yang hebat.

Bakugou menggelengkan kepala, ia menepis semua pikiran tentang Uraraka.

"Ah, Bakugou-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah ada yang masih sakit?"

Bakugou mengangkat tangan yang di gips, "Jauh lebih baik..."

"Syukurlah..."

\--

Kapal yang berasal dari pelabuhan utama, hanya datang dua kali dalam sebulan, dan jadwal selanjutnya 4 hari lagi.

Dan hari-hari Bakugou diisi dengan kegiatannya menemani Uraraka.

Mulai dari merawat kebun, mengobati warga yang sakit, sampai mengajar anak-anak.

Dipulau ini masih tidak ada listrik, jadi _kousei_ Bakugou sangat membantu untuk menghidupkan penerangan.

Uraraka pun merawat luka Bakugou, dari mengobati, mengganti kain kassa, juga merawat tangan Bakugou yang patah. Bakugou pun berangsur-angsur pulih.

Bakugou menyadari, Uraraka berperan penting di pulau kecil ini.

\--

Bakugou dan Uraraka duduk di belakang api unggun yang menyala di tepi pantai.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Tokyo?" tanya Bakugou tiba-tiba.

"Aku tau, karirmu menjadi Hero profesional sangat bagus disana..." lanjutnya.

Uraraka tersenyum simpul dan memeluk lututnya.

"Yah, itu memang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bakugou-kun sendiri bagaimana? Masih pemarah seperti biasanya?"

"Jangan memancingku, sialan!"

Uraraka tertawa, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Tapi, bukankah impianmu adalah menjadi hero yang hebat, menolong banyak orang dan mendapat banyak uang?" tanya Bakugou lagi.

"Aku masih seorang hero kok!" Uraraka mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Pekerjaanku di Tokyo sudah menghasilkan uang yang banyak, dan aku sudah membantu keluargaku keluar dari krisis ekonomi..." senyum Uraraka menyendu.

"Dan aku menyadari. Menjadi hero bukan hanya tentang menolong sesama manusia, tapi aku juga ingin menolong dan menjaga alam disini..."

Tatapan Uraraka sangat tulus. Dan ada suatu perasaan yang menusuk hati Bakugou.

"Besok...pulang?" tanya Uraraka.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa merasa berada di rumah, selain disini..."

\--

 _Sampai nanti... Sampai kita bertemu kembali_

 _Sampai nanti... Cahayamu menuntunku lagi_

 _Jangkar sudah terjatuh, aku benar-benar luluh_

Uraraka berjalan didepan Bakugou, mereka menuju pelabuhan kecil yang berada di timur pulau.

Mereka bungkam, selama perjalan tidak ada yang saling membuka suara.

Bagi Bakugou, beberapa hari yang ia habiskan di pulau ini, memberikan banyak pelajaran baginya. Pelajaran tentang sisi lain menjadi seorang _hero._

Hero tidak hanya melindungi manusia, hero juga harus melindungi alam.

Dan Uraraka sudah berhasil melakukannya.

Sebuah kapal besar sudah merapat kesebuah dek di pelabuhan itu.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Bakugou tulus.

"Sama-sama..." jawab Uraraka pendek, entah mengapa, Bakugou menangkap nada kesedihan di nada Uraraka.

"Selamat..." lanjut Bakugou.

"Untuk?"

"Kau sudah menjadi hero yang sangat hebat. Jauh lebih hebat daripada aku..."

"Ah, kau membual Bakugou-kun..." Uraraka tertawa kecil.

"Memang iya..." balas Bakugou, membuat Uraraka tertawa lebih keras.

 _Tak apa, setidaknya ia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi._

"Para penumpang diharap naik. Kapal akan segera berangkat..." bunyi dari pengeras suara kapal.

"Sampai jumpa..." ucap Bakugou, lalu berbalik menuju kapal.

"Sampai jumpa..."

Bakugou pun berjalan menuju kapal, tanpa menoleh pada Uraraka.

"Sampai jumpa..." ulang Uraraka dengan suara lirih.

\--

"Uwaaahh! Ada apa ini?" Uraraka terkejut melihat anak-anak yang biasa bersamanya, masing-masing membawa setangkai bunga.

"Selamat hari kasih sayang, Nona Ochako!!!" koor anak-anak itu, membuat Uraraka tersentuh.

"Terima kasih!!!" Uraraka memeluk mereka.

"Ah, indah sekali...!" kata Uraraka sambil menerima bunga-bunga itu.

Uraraka tersenyum riang.

"Kau menyukai bunga?"

Uraraka menoleh. "B...Bakugou-kun?"

"Bukan, aku _King Explodo Kills..._ " ucap Bakugou narsis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Uraraka kaget dengan kedatangan Bakugou yang sangat tidak ia duga.

"Bukankah waktu itu kita bilang sampai jumpa? Itu artinya kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan?"

"Me-memang benar sih... T-tapi kan..."

"Aku akan mengikutimu, menjadi hero yang sangat hebat..."

Uraraka kaget dengan ucapan Bakugou.

"Jadi... kau?"

"Ya, aku akan tinggal disini..." kata Bakugou.

"Bersamamu..." lanjutnya.

\--

 _Yang aku lihat terang_

 _Yang kulihat masa depan_

 _Hangat dalam dekapan_

 _Aku merasa sedang pulang._

 _Sampai nanti... Sampai kita bertemu kembali_

 _Sampai nanti... Cahayamu menuntunku lagi_

 _Jangkar sudah terjatuh_

 _Aku sudah benar-benar luluh_

 _Kapalku tlah bersauh_

 _Aku tak ingin jauh_

 _Padamulah aku akan berlabuh_

End

\--

A/n :

Hallo, ini fic keduaku dengan pair Kacchako :D

Seperti yang kutulis diatas, aku dapat inspirasi dari lagu berjudul Mercusuar karya Kunto Aji. Arti liriknya mantep banget :"

Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin memasukkan unsur cokelat di fanfic ini yang notabene untuk event valentine :"

Cokelat terlalu mainstream *ditabok*

Dan aku minta maaf kalau Bakugou terasa OOC disini :(

Dan aku buat fic ini untuk event #KACCHAKOVALENTINEDAY2018

semoga kalian suka ya!

-hanami


End file.
